warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lenz
The Lenz is a Corpus bow with several unique mechanics. It has a built-in ammo mutator to compensate for its rather small ammo pool, and it fires special bolts that inflict weak procs within a six-meter radius before exploding and dealing a large amount of damage within the same radius. The blueprint is available through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all bows. **Innate damage - effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Tied for highest critical chance of all weapons, alongside the Amprex, Dread and Synapse. **Can achieve orange criticals with a rank 4 . *Arrows ragdolls and pins the target to the wall on a kill. **Ragdolled bodies fly in a straight line and can damage other enemies in its path. *Arrow impacts explode in a 6 meter area of effect. **High chance for procs to occur on direct arrow impacts, staggering enemies. **Initial explosion has a 100% chance to proc 6 seconds of in a 6 meter area of effect when impacting enemies or surfaces, regardless of mods. **Shortly after the effect, another explosion occurs in the same 6 meter area of effect zone, dealing very high damage. *Innate effect. *Has two polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage - less effective against Ferrite Armor. *Inflicts self damage if the arrow is fired too close to the user: the proc on the arrow's impact, and the damage from the resulting explosion. This renders the Lenz less suited for close-quarters combat. ** explosion does not occur if the bolt hits allies. *Cannot deal and damage; does not benefit from mods that increase these damage types. **The bolt only deals damage, while the explosions only do and then damage, therefore the explosions do not benefit from any physical damage mods. *Second slowest charge speed of all bows, behind Daikyu. **Cannot be fired at partial charge. **If the bow is charged but not fired for more than a few seconds, the charge will be lost. *Low status chance. *Low ammo pool. *Built-in effect only restores one unit of ammunition per ammo pickup, regardless of type. *Only bow with an Alarming Noise Level, making it ill-suited for stealth gameplay. Notes *Having an innate arrow ammo mutation effect, the mod is not required with this weapon despite its tiny ammo reserve. However, as the innate mutation effect only restores one unit of ammunition per ammo pickup, the use of this mod is left to the user's discretion. **Although potentially a bug, the weapon is currently able to equip both arrow mutation and mods, with stacking effectiveness. The conversion is still limited by the maximum ammo of the weapon. *There are actually three sources of damage with the weapon. The arrow itself will deal , then a large proc will occur when the arrow hits an enemy or surface, before exploding with damage. This is why if the user adds a single elemental like , the weapon will show both and at the same time. *As an extension to the above, it can be helpful to aim at a nearby surface within the enemy's vicinity and use the Lenz as a timed mine layer. The innate guaranteed Cold proc upon the arrow's impact will minimize enemies' chance of escape, allowing the bulk of the Blast damage to reach them most of the time. *Enemies killed with the initial arrow's damage are ragdolled and launched forward, dealing the same damage to other enemies in their path. In such cases, the arrow will not arm until the slain enemy's corpse strikes a wall, the floor, or any other piece of level geometry. The arrow will then create its detonation field at the point where the corpse 'lands'. **This function has an additional effect when using any mod that grants Multishot: should multiple arrows strike the same target simultaneously, a second detonation field will be created at the point where the enemy was originally struck. *Shadow Stalker is immune to the Freeze debuff from the Cold proc, meaning he will be more than fast enough to escape the bubble before the Blast goes off. If you cannot score direct hits, it may be advisable to switch to a different weapon. *Volt's Electric Shield can be used to guard against self-damage. *Shooting Nova's Antimatter Drop or a companion's with the Lenz results in its projectiles instantly skipping to the explosion phase (self-damage still applies). *Shooting a Sensor Bar would not activate the explosion. *Lenz will still have Cold proc effect even if its Cold damage is changed into a secondary elemental damage like Viral. *Additional projectiles caused by Multishot or Mirage's Hall of Mirrors do not inflict self-damage. Trivia *The Lenz is the first bow that is not silent, and also the first bow that cannot equip . *The Lenz's name may be a nod to Emil Lenz, a Russian physicist who studied electromagnetism. He is most commonly known for Lenz's Law. *The pitch of the humming sound played when charging a shot changes with altered fire rates. A higher fire rate results in a more high pitched sound, while a slower fire rate produces a lower pitched sound. *The Corpus text on the bow translates to "AUOKZ", its meaning unknown. Media CorpusBowCodex.png|Lenz in Codex. Warframe Lenz, Small Mag With a Massive Load - 3 Forma Build thesnapshot Lenz Explosive Bow Showcase - 3 Forma (Warframe) Warframe LENZ Bow Discussion & Setup (U21.3.2) Warframe - LENZ - Bow and Bubble 3 forma Warframe - Lenz 4 forma build - Explosive Damage Build Category:Update 21 Category:Single-Shot Category:Corpus Category:Impact Damage Weapons